First consider the expression for: The sum of $7$ and the product of $-1$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-6$ plus the quantity of $-6$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is the sum of $7$ and $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 7$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-1x + 7) = \color{orange}{-6(-x+7)}$ What is $-6$ plus $\color{orange}{-6(-x+7)}$ $-6(-x+7)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-x+7)-6$.